Vacaciones ¿Infernales?
by Shia17Potter
Summary: Dos Jóvenes obligados a ir a unas vacaciones en familia y en compañía de gente que apenas conoces. Pero todo da un giro inesperado ¿Que más podrías esperar de todo esto? UA, Todos Humanos.Romance, Drama, Risas y muchos enredos.


Bueno yo (Ubita en fanfiction) y mi querida amiga vale se nos ocurrió hacer un fic entre las dos...después de largas conversaciones por messenger llegamos a este resultado. Así que esperamos que sea de su agrado y nos dejen reviews por esta locura de fic que viene de cabezas demasiado locas para el propio bien =)

Todos los personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer. Nosotras los utilizamos con nuestras locuras.

-----0o0o0-----

Dos Jóvenes obligados a ir a unas vacaciones en familia y en compañía de gente que apenas conoces. Pero todo da un giro inesperado ¿Que más podrías esperar de todo esto? UA, Todos Humanos. Enredos

**Unas vacaciones ****¿Infernales?**

**Capitulo 1: Vacaciones bajo amenaza**

**Jasper POV**

Realmente no se como había aceptado esto. Me había negado completamente al principio. Mi madre sabía que no le haría gran caso el hecho que me pidiera ir. No deseaba pasar mis vacaciones con mi familia, prefería quedarme aquí y hacer cosas con respecto a la Universidad o algo pero nunca hacer lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer ahora. Bueno realmente sabía como había aceptado todo este ridículo panorama, y la respuesta era ella. Mi pequeña hermana, la única que tengo y con la cual mantengo un lazo bastante mas fraternal que con toda la gente que me rodeaba. Ella, Bella sabía como hacerme cambiar de opinión. Aunque fuera un tipo duro sabía que por ella era capaz de cambiar todo. Sabía perfectamente que era mi debilidad. Ahora en este avión partiendo para mi tortura personal, Forks. Un lugar demasiado verde y deprimente para mi gusto. Cualquier lugar era el paraíso comparado con la constante lluvia de Forks. Prefería mil veces el clima frío de Massachussets en donde estudiaba en Harvard o el calor de siempre en Arizona donde aún vivía mi hermana junto con mi madre Renne. Sentado al lado de mí hermana, la cual esta profundamente dormida para variar recuerdo la fatídica llamada de mi madre.

_-Hola Jasper ¿Cómo esta mi niño bonito?-comenzó mi madre con su repertorio de "cosas lindas", con las cuales trataba de __crearme un poco mas de tacto. Pero en el fondo sabía que era para tener un si por respuesta ante alguna de sus peticiones_

_-Hola mamá, ¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunte algo cansado de su forma de actuar. Si deseaba algo que lo pidiera, odiaba que se fueran en rodeos para decirme las cosas. _

_-Por dios Jasper. ¿Acaso una madre no puede llamar por llamar a su hijo hoy en día?_

_-Si, las otras madres. Tú eres diferente_

_-Bueno, llamaba para hablar con respecto a las vacaciones de verano que están por llegar_

_-Mamá, ya te he dicho que deseo pasarlas acá en Massachussets que irme a cualquier parte. _

_-No Jasper. Debes de pasarlo en familia. Sabes perfectamente que es el último verano de Bella antes de ir a la Universidad. Mis dos pequeños bebes me dejan, y sabes que son lo único que tengo._

_Excelente. Mi madre se va a poner melodramática. Bueno era verdad, era lo único que ella tenía. La adoraba por el hecho de haber terminado de criar a sus hijos sola, cuando él, el que solía llamar padre nos abandonó por el hecho de haber formado otra familia aún teniéndonos a todos. Mi madre quedo desvastada. Bella no entendía el porque, ¿Acaso nunca nos quiso, se cuestionaba? Eso fue lo que hizo que cambiara mi forma de ser. Un chico de 15 años madura de un día para otro al darte cuenta que debías de cuidar de tu mamá y de tu hermana pequeña. Me cerré en mi mismo, deje de ser el chico abierto de alguien convirtiendo en alguien un tanto frío. ¿Un tanto? Bueno bastante según me lo había dicho, pero no me acomplejaba. Era algo que nació de mí ser. El no dejar que nadie mas entrara en mi vida y se fuera dejando todo destrozado. No era el hecho de que me hubiese defraudado a mi, sino el hecho de dejar a mi mamá y a mi pequeña hermana, que a sus 12 años se llevo una sorpresa para nada grata, sabiendo que mi padre tenía otros 3 hijos casi de nuestra edad. Pero aunque yo fuera alguien frío, mi hermana sacaba lo mejor de mí. Por ella siempre sonreía, ya que ambos nos habíamos apoyado totalmente. Me dolía en el fondo saber que no fui a su graduación, que no estuve ahí en su primer quiebre amoroso. Pero ella entendía, deseaba ser un exitoso abogado y ayudarlas a ambas. Ayudarlas como él, el que solía llamar papá pasó a ser simplemente Phil, nunca lo había hecho. _

_-Mamá ¿Por qué no me dejas hablar a mi?-escuche como mi pequeña hermana le pedía el teléfono a mi madre para hablar conmigo._

_-Hola grandote_

_-Enana, ¿Qué tal?_

_-Bien Jaspy-bien sabía que odiaba ese apodo. Pero sólo dejaba que ella me lo dijera, no soportaría que otra persona lo usara.-Jaspy, quiero hablarte de las vacaciones-comenzó ella, ya me lo veía venir. Sentí como cerraba una puerta, de seguro quería más privacidad de la que mi metiche madre podía proporcionar._

_-Bien dispara-dije ya casi rindiéndome, sabía que ella era cabezota. Quizás mucho mas que los dos juntos. Tenía para los dos y para proporcionarles a algunas mas personas. _

_-Jasper. Mira, se que te quieres quedar en Massachussets y lo acepto-¿Lo aceptaba? Me comencé a cuestionar. ¿Acaso no pretendía persuadirme? Era eso lo que oía. Me dejarían tranquilo._

_-Se que deseas perfeccionarte, hacer una pasantía o algo así. Te lo agradezco, porque se que desde fuimos nosotros tres te preocupaste por nosotras. Lo único que deseas es que estemos bien y por eso te esfuerzas tanto en la facultad de derecho. Pero este es mi último verano tranquila. Antes de irme de la casa, comenzar sola, estudiar lejos y tener mi carrera. Y realmente deseo pasarlo bien en compañía de mi hermano-Dios esto es peor que disuadirme de las formas que lo hace mamá. Ella ocupaba la lógica, algo que adoraba e idolatraba de mi hermana. Sabía que era cierto, ella se iba a ir lejos a estudiar._

_-¿Bells, a donde me llevas con eso?-le pregunte algo cansado, ¿Acaso ambas conspiraban con mi estadía?_

_-Jasper, deseo que vengas conmigo a las vacaciones que mamá esta planificando con su amiga de la Universidad. ¿Recuerdas que un par de veces la visitamos y jugábamos junto con sus hijos?_

_-Claro que me acuerdo-como olvidar mis días en el asqueroso pueblo de Forks, todo verde y siempre estancado en invierno_

_-Bueno, pues la hija menor de ella también se va a la Universidad en año entrante. Y la amiga de mamá desea que todos sus hijos estén juntos un verano y también lo desea mamá. Ambas quieren tener a todos juntos antes de que las menores se vayan. _

_-Bella, tú sabes que odio Forks-comencé a probar con mis gustos. Sabía que no lograría nada diciéndole que no deseaba ir por quedar aquí._

_-Jasper Whitlock-rayos, esto se viene serio. Cuando me decía mi nombre entero sabía que se venía grande.- Escucha esta vez. Yo quiero que estés conmigo. Te he extrañado montones desde que partiste a la Universidad, muy pocas veces vienes para las celebraciones. Te has perdido de todo lo importante.-ese fue un golpe bajo pensé para mi mismo. Lo sabía, me había perdido de las cosas importantes de su vida sólo por el hecho de haberme ido a estudiar lejos y querer alejarme de todos para perfeccionarme completamente._

_-Mira no te reprocho el hecho de perderte de mis cosas. Lo entiendo lo haces por mi y por mamá. Pero deseo que estés en esta fecha importante. Deseo que pases unas vacaciones conmigo. Con tu pequeña hermana que siempre has apoyado y cuidado. Deseo que después no te arrepientas de no haber estado el día en que me llego la solicitud o que me ayudes a empacar todas mis cosas o verme histérica días antes de mi partida. Realmente quiero que este verano sea para recordarlo totalmente. Que cuente tú y yo. Como siempre ha sido, hermanos que se apoyan-dios sus palabras me calaron hondo. Muy dentro de mí, aunque tuviera mi coraza deseaba no perderme mucho más de mi hermana._

_-De acuerdo. ¿Me podrías explicar en que consiste en su totalidad esta idea de vacaciones?-pregunte cansinamente, sabía que era una pelea perdida._

_-¿Jaspy, eso es un si?-pregunto mi pequeña enana demasiado entusiasmada._

_-Bells, dime de que se trata. Luego te diré el si o el no_

Y la llamada terminó me dijo todos los planes y yo termine aceptando la idea de irme por estos dos meses a Forks, a pasarlo en familia y con los hijos de la amiga de mi madre a los cuales no veo hace mas de 12 años. Dios están vacaciones se me harían interminables. Aunque Bella decía que eran buena gente y la pasaríamos fabuloso.

-Bella durmiente, despierta, ya estamos por llegar, abróchate el cinturón-le dije a mi hermana la dormilona, que había pasado la gran mayoría del viaje durmiendo pacíficamente mientras yo trataba de no tentarme con la idea de abrir la puerta del avión y tirarme sin paracaídas, cualquier cosa era mejor que Forks.

-Gracias Jasper. ¿Te adoro te lo había dicho no? Y gracias por venir conmigo, estas vacaciones van a ser de lo mejor y vamos a estar juntos. Unas vacaciones inolvidables-Dios, inolvidables serían, era lo mas seguro. Comencé a pensar. ¿Pero ser de lo mejor? Por Dios Bella despierta me conoces. Desde cuando acepto cosas así.

La llegada al aeropuerto fue tranquila, pero dios que me separaba. Ah, ya se. Lluvia. Maldito Forks, maldito pueblo con su estúpida lluvia. Seguía tirando improverbios hacia todo lo que me rodeaba. Dios ni si quiera llevo mas de 15 minutos y ya odio todo. ¿Cómo rayos iba a soportar los dos meses? Claro tenia que hacerlo, lo h hacía por Bella, ella quería estas vacaciones juntos. Seguía con la conversación en mi fuero interno cuando sentí como Bella me jalaba de la manga de mi camisa para ir a buscar las maletas. ¡POR DIOS YA HA PASADO MAS DE TRES VECES LA CINTA CON LAS MALETAS Y NO APARECEN LAS DE NOSOTROS! Lo único que me podía faltar, que me roben las maletas.

-Jasper tranquilízate. Vas a terminar sin dedos si te los sigues estrujando así.-me mire mis manos y en efecto, ya las tenía blancas por la falta de irrigación por estarme apretando con demasiada fuerza mis dedos.

-Estoy algo nervioso-claro que estaba nervioso ¿¡Donde rayos están mis maletas?! Porque no pienso pasar mi estadía y sin mis cosas. Y aparte estaba en Forks.

-Jasper, ¿acaso tienes miedo que no nos lleguen las maletas? Vamos ni que fueran la gran cosa.-Bufe por el comentario de la enana. Si ella quería estar sin sus cosas, bien por ella. Yo necesitaba mis libros y en especial mi música.

-Mira ahí están nuestras maletas. Ves, no tenías para que ser tan impaciente. ¿O acaso ya quieres conocer a los Cullen? Mira que me han dicho que Alice es bien parecida y esta solera. ¿Qué mas esperas?-Dios juro que la iba a matar sus comentarios. Acaso ahora se las va a dar de casamentera

-Bella, si no quieres quedar sin tu hermosa cara, te diría que no sigas con tus comentarios.

-Pero Jaspy. Hace mucho que estas solo. Realmente me gustaría verte con alguien-me miro con sus ojos de intento de parecer cordero degollado y haciendo un puchero

-Bells, sabes que cuando encuentre a alguien, tendré a alguien. Ahora me gustaría que me dejaras tranquilo.

-Jasper, este tema no se acaba aquí. ¿Te queda claro?

-Como sea Bells, como sea.

Ambos nos encaminamos hacia la salida del aeropuerto. Había varios autos y gente saludando a los que esperaban o que estaban impacientes mirando para encontrar a sus seres queridos.

-Bella, ¿Quién nos venía a buscar?-le pregunte algo hastiado no veía a nadie conocido.-mira que no veo a nadie que conozca algo.

-Jasper que esperas. ¿Eres tonto o que? No los vemos hace más de 12 años. Que esperas verlos con las mismas caras de siempre. Por dios el frío te congelo las últimas dos neuronas que te quedaban.

Le di un codazo en las costillas, lo que me costo un golpe en la cabeza. Ambos estábamos peleando como lo hacíamos cuando éramos pequeños. Claro que siempre terminaba ganando ella, ya que tenía la maldita costumbre de golpearme en la entrepierna. Cuando íbamos de lo mejor en la pelea sentimos un bocinazo que nos hizo para de golpe. Levantamos la vista y ahí lo vimos. Un chico corpulento que llevaba un cartel que decía "Enanos Whitlock". Ambos nos miramos con cara de perplejidad y nos encaminamos hacia el gran Jeep que se encontraba estacionado.

-Hola-saludo mi pequeña hermana un poco de timidez. Diría que estaba cohibida por la masa muscular del chico, quien no. Parecía un jugador de fútbol americano y me sacaba un par de centímetros. -¿Emmet cierto?

El chico no respondió nada y se limito a abrazar a mi indefensa hermana con un gran abrazo de oso.

-Bella, dios has crecido. Pero sigues siendo tan pequeña como recordaba.

-Emmet… no puedo…respirar

-Perdón, Dios lo siento. Eres tan enclenque como la duendecillo-se rió entre dientes. Supuse que se refería a su hermana pequeña, alice.

Se acerco hacía mi y lo único que pude atinar a decir fue –Si me das ese mismo tipo de abrazo te juro que me devuelvo en el primer avión devuelta a Massachussets.

-No, claro que no-me dio un apretón de manos sin borrar su gran sonrisa de la cara-Es bueno volver a verte Jasper-

-Bueno, supongo que desean partir ya. Deben de estar emocionados por su estadía en Forks. Alice ha revoloteado por todos lados con la idea-subio nuestras maletas al auto. A bella se ofreció irse en el asiento del copiloto mientras yo me metía en el asiento de atrás.

-Parecen que están todos ansiosos con la llegada-le dijo mi Hermana sonriendo demasiado. Parecía que ella estaba feliz de estar. Por mi lado me limite a emitir un bufido que se sintió hasta los asientos delanteros. Mi hermana me lanzo una mirada envenenada.

-Bueno, Edward tampoco esta muy feliz con la idea de las vacaciones. Supongo que tu y el se llevaran bien-me miro por el espejo retrovisor guiñándome un ojo. En mi fuero interno estaba algo más feliz, por lo menos no era el único que no deseaba estar aquí.

El camino fue bastante tranquilo. Comenzamos a disminuir la marcha hasta detenernos completamente en frente de una gran casa blanca, la cual tenía más aspecto de una mansión.

-Bueno hemos llegado.- dijo Emmet. El bajo del Jeep al igual que Bella. Yo por mi parte aun no bajaba y fue ahí cuando me percate de la presencia de los demás. Ahí fue cuando la vi.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Edward POV**

Un día menos, un día menos, queden 59 días… un día menos_ –_ trataba de mentalizarme para pasar este "infierno" que se avecinaba.

Por las carreteras de Washington mi Volvo plateado corría gran velocidad. Amaba conducir rápido. Mientras la música que iba escuchando bastante fuerte para calmarme resonaba en el interior.

-¿Porque se les ocurre hacer esta reunión ahora? Es que acaso no puede ser después -seguía refunfuñando. No me gustaba la idea para nada y en la gran mayoría del camino lo único que hacia era decir palabrotas y tratar de comprender el porque. -Respira, respira, aun puedo arrancarme-comencé a idear un plan para no asistir al "infierno"-NO, no lo puedo hacer, mis cosas corren peligro, maldita manía de mi madre de torturarme con esas cosas, tengo que soportar 2 meses-trato de respirar para calmarme un poco, pero nada funciona - solo dos cortos meses. ¡¡NO QUIERO IR!!, respira, respira

-Quiero mi cama, mi televisor, mi escritorio, mis libros, mis animales -bueno ahora estaré con mis antiguos animales, mis hermanos. Es verdad Emmet es un oso y Alice un pequeño chihuahua demasiado hiperquinético para la salud de los demás.

Miro la hora que marcaba la radio de mi auto 10:00 AM – De acuerdo, me faltan dos horas para llegar a mi súper casa llena de personas que no paran de gritar y hacer escándalos.-Bueno no es tan malo ¿Verdad? O sea es mi familia, algo rara pero mi familia – Pero claro, esta vez hay que sumarle que habrá 3 personas que ni siquiera recuerdo. – Golpeo el volante con una mano. Dios como me metí en esto. No recuerdo quienes son, han pasado 12 años por Dios ¿Quién en su sano juicio invita a su amiga de la Universidad que no ve hace mas de 10 años y a sus hijos que no ve hace 12 los cuales termino de ver crecer en un par de fotografías? Por su puesto, mi madre. Dios a ella se le ocurren este tipo de cosas.

No soy un amargado, pero esta vez si lo estaba y más aun por que tenía otros planes para pasare sus vacaciones. El poder investigar algunas especies en los bosques de Canadá quedo suspendido hasta nuevo aviso.

Había estado de lo mas feliz de la vida hasta hace dos semanas cuando mi hermano mayor lo llamo para infórmale de una súper y agradable noticia, como el lo había anunciado. Maldito Emmet.

_El teléfono sonaba en mi habitación, yo no podía contestar, estaba con las manos ocupadas preparando mi deliciosa cena Italiana. Deje que sonara hasta que el contestador se activo._

_Soy Edward Cullen en este momento no estoy, deja tu mensaje y yo te devolveré la llamada… pip…_

_- Eddy, querido hermano… tengo una súper y agradable noticia que contarte, llámame cuando termines con la que estés, asegúrate de dejarlas satisfechas, hace las cosas que te enseñe. Mira que dejar una insatisfecha trae problemas. Se cuentan todo y tu reputación se va al fiasco. Eso me…_

_-Emmet, no digas esas cosas por teléfono- sentí la voz de Rosalie de fondo. Estaba algo enfadada seguramente por lo que dijo o lo que iba a terminar de decir._

_- Ya Rosi lo siento., Ed llámame lo antes posible… adiós Peque- dijo mi hermano haciendo énfasis en el peque. Dios cuanto lo odiaba_

_-adiós- escuche como Rosalie se despedía de mí antes de comenzar a gritarle algo a Emmet._

_El llamado se corto. Yo estaba con el cuchillo en mano mientras que su cara era una mezcla de sorpresa, risa, nervio y esto ultimo no sabia el porque. Risa muy simple, de la forma en que la novia de su hermano lo controlaba mejor que nadie, como quería a su cuñada, era la única que dejaba callado y tranquilo al oso de la familia con unas simples palabras, "duermes en el sillón", como provocaban efecto en el grandote. _

_Trato de deducir cual seria la noticia, tenia varias opciones._

_1º Rosalie estaba embarazada_

_2º Se iban a casar. _

_3º Se compraron un nuevo Auto_

_4º Emmet fue Seleccionado para jugar e ligas mayores_

_5º iban a venir a visitarme, esta era la menos que quería. _

_Preferí comer tranquilamente antes de saber la "súper" Noticia. No quería quedar sin apetito después de estar toda la tarde trabajando en ella. _

_Busque el odioso número de teléfono en mi celular y marque. Sonaba y sonaba. La paciencia no era uno de mis fuertes. Y la mía era conocida por se muy pequeña. Demasiada pequeña para el gusto de algunos._

_-Eddie- odiaba el famoso diminutivo y el ocupaba cada ocasión para ocuparlo. _

_-Emmety- contraataque. Se escucho la risa de Rosalie al fondo- ¿tienes el altavoz?_

_-si, que bueno que llamaste- dijo algo emocionado. Bueno nada extraño en el, parecía un niño de cinco años con un dulce siempre. _

_-¿Cuál es la súper Noticia? ¿Serán padres?- no pude contenerme más. Deseaba saber que era lo que me ocultaban_

_-…- como respuesta obtuve un silencio. Já, toma esa Emmet te deje callado. _

_- no Edward, eso aun no- la que respondió fue Rosalie muy seria. _

_- Mamá me llamo, y me mando a que te informara de algo, ya que ella no ha podido contactase contigo, dice que nunca contestas sus llamadas…_

_-siempre estoy ocupado- trate de excusarme. Pero la verdad era vez que hablaba con mamá se ponía demasiado sentimental._

_- Dile eso a ella, el asunto es que Alice este año entra a la Universidad, y es la ultima vacaciones que va a estar en casa y mamá quiere que todos estemos juntos…-_

_-juntos, ósea yo también- Dios, no quería ir realmente. No era que odiara mi familia, pero quería quedarme aquí._

_- no idiota, con el perro. Aun no puedo entender, se supone que eres el inteligente de la familia-_

_-explícate…- no reunión familiar, no reunión familiar, comencé a rezar en mi fuero interno para que no dijera esas fatídicas dos palabras: Reunión-Familiar. O sea, Trauma-para Edward. Ambas eran sinónimas. O Infierno-Personal. _

_-Simple, mamá quiere hacer una reunión familiar,- Dios malditas palabras, casi me tiro por la ventana de mi pieza que estaba en la calle. Claro si estoy herido no puedo viajar.-… pasar las últimas vacaciones en familia. Además ira la mejor amiga de ella, Renné con sus dos hijos.- ¿Renné? ¿Hijos? ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?_

_-no puedo ir…- no era que no pudiera, era que no quería. Claro si me tiro no PODRÍA ir. Bien pensado Edward_

_- tienes que ir- dijo Emmet cortante_

_-No puedo, me voy a Canadá- era verdad, tenía el pasaje ya comprado. Se podía devolver, pero algo que no pretendía confiarle a Emmet._

_- El mensaje de mamá fue, "Comunícale a Eddy la reunión dile que no invente excusas, tiene que estar acá el día 1 de julio, por que si no, su colección de CD, desaparecerá misteriosamente al igual que su libros y objetos que hay en la habitación"- imitar la voz de mi madre causo el efecto con mas poder sobre mi. ¿Mami, porque me haces esto a mi? Quería llorar, no, no podía. No puedo comportarme así._

_-¿tu vas?- pregunté después de unos segundos. Si ellos no iban, no tenía para que ir yo. _

_-Si viejo, el 30 de agosto, junto con Rosalie que también quiere visitar a su familia- Rose era nuestra vecina, por lo que el viaje era de doble beneficio para ella- ¿vas? O pierdes todo… y sabes que ella cumple con sus amenazas_

_-no se… después te llamo- Corte la llamada. No quería escuchar más. Esto era una emboscada. Como podía amenazarme con mis discos. Dios._

_**Bienvenido a Forks. **_

El gran cartel que vi pasar de reojo, me hizo bajar la velocidad a 80 kilómetros, no quería tener problemas con las personas del lugar por atropellar a algún cuidado de la "Cuidad Húmeda".

Pude ver el Instituto Forks, la plaza central y la cafetería a la que iba cuando aun vivía ahí. Seguí mi camino hasta mi casa, esperaba que mis padres no estuvieran para así el poder tomar mis cosas y huir del lugar antes que me atraparan. Buen plan. Todo dependía de mi suerte en esos momentos. Doble en la primera desviación que había en el camino. Ya no habían casa solo árboles y árboles. La primera casa que divise a lo lejos, era la de mí cuñada Rosalie, cuando pase enfrente de ella vi dos autos, uno seria de ella y el otro del hermano pequeño. Siguió su camino y vi mi casa, mi humilde morada.

Afuera estaba el auto de Alice, mi hermana pequeña. De seguro ella le había dado la idea a mamá para amenazarme. Aparqué lentamente, respire tratando de relajarse, mire en busca del auto de mis padres, no estaba a la vista, podía ser que ellos no estaban. Punto a favor para mí. Edward: 1 Familia: 0

Bajé lentamente, mire hacia la entrada, siempre toda arreglada, mamá era un genio en cuanto a la decoración. Me puse bien mi chaqueta, tome mi bolso y caminé a casa, seguro hacia la puerta.

Quería tocar el timbre, pero me arrepentí. Abrí la puerta lentamente, tratando de no ser descubierto pero cuando asome la cabeza esta fue atrapada por los enormes brazos de mi hermano.

- ¿Acaso crees que estamos sordos?- dijo Emmet.

- ¡Déjame Emmet, suéltame!- Comencé a forcejear para que me soltara. Odiaba la manía de agarrarme la cabeza cuando me encontraba entrando a hurtadillas a algún lugar. Dios maldito Oso, cuanto te odio.

- Bienvenido- me dijo mí "querido" hermano cuando se digno a soltarme

-¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunte mirando hacia todos lados pero no había nadie.

- Papá y mamá comprando las últimas cosas que faltan para la cena, están por regresar. Demonio y Rose están comprando ropa- Dios, ropa + Alice = toda la santa tarde en tiendas.

- Pero yo vi el auto de Rosalie en su casa- me pareció raro el hecho de ver el auto de Alice afuera y el de Rose en su casa.

-Fueron con el mío- respondió Emmet - me ganaron una apuesta-dijo bastante bajito para que no oyera

- ¿Qué cosa?- me había parecido oír "apuesta". ¿Cuándo se le quitaría la manía de apostar por todo?

- Es mejor no saber- Me respondió y comenzó a dirigirse a la sala. Yo lo seguí de mala gana.- ¿Por que no te arreglas? que tenemos que ir a buscar a los invitados al aeropuerto-Dios, shock y para mas quería que fuera a buscar a la gente. Este esta loco.

- Tu estas idiotas si piensas que yo voy a ir a buscarlos, llevo conduciendo mas de 20 horas, no pienso subirme a un auto a menos que sea para irme de este lugar y eso estoy planeando este momento- dije sentándome en un sillón. Dios me encantaba macerar, pero 20 horas en auto mas otras 3 o mas horas para ir al aeropuerto a buscar gente que ni siquera me acordaba de su existencia. Emmet se golpeo mucho la cabeza cuando era bebé. Ahora me quedaba mas claro.

- Tú eres el único que no paga un boleto de avión para viajar- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Ahora el estaba loco? ¿Qué me viniera en avión y dejara mi precioso Volvo en Chicago?

- Tu tampoco te viniste en avión, no digas cosas que tampoco haces- le dije algo enojado por el hecho de que siempre buscara algo para hacerme quedar mal.

- Pero yo vivo mas cerca que tu, he ahí la diferencia- me dijo sonriendo con autosuficiencia. Estúpido Oso.

- cambiemos de tema- dije masajeándome las sienes.

-si, tu me acompañas y todos felices- y para mas me lo dice con una gran sonrisa. O sea.

-No, tú vas solo y yo me quedo acá, tratando de pensar cosas lindas para no matarme…- le respondí poniéndome un cojín en la cara. Era demasiado para mi autocontrol de no tirarme sobre Emmet.

- Que amargado, creo que la medicina te volvió un gruñón- mi cara decía claramente "te callas o te rompo la cara con el bisturí"

Emmet prefirió irse solo, buena decisión, mientras que yo subía a mi habitación y veía que mis cosas seguían donde el las había dejado antes de irse hace dos veranos. Me recosté en mi cama mirando el cielo blanco, pero con algunas marcas de póster que había hace algún tiempo pegado. Puse música. Claro clásica para poder relajarme. Traté de dormir un momento, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió dejando entrar a una pequeña personita saltarina.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Edwarddddd!!!!!!!!- la voz de ella provoco que saltara de la cama

Alice se tiro a mis brazos, la recibí gustoso. Ella podía ser un demonio a veces, pero era mi princesa, la regalona de la casa y no podía hacer nada contra eso. Solo quererla. Aunque igualmente la extrañaba.

-¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunte dándole un beso en la frente

-Bastante bien y emocionada por todo- respondió mi chihuahua personal dando saltitos en la cama-¿estas emocionado?-me pregunto con una gran sonrisa. Ya me la imaginaba moviendo su cola, si tuviera una.

- Súper…- mi sarcasmo era par grabar.

Nos quedamos hablando en mi pieza, ella me informaba de la carrera que seguiría en la Universidad y que haría con su vida.

Escuchamos un auto estacionar. Alice salto corriendo, habían llegado los invitados, ella me tomo de la mano y lo arrastro a la entrada. En el auto se veía 3 personas. Y ASÍ SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES EMPIEZA MI INFIERNO DE DOS MESES.

Los vi bajarse del auto. Emmet se bajo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se dirigió al maletero a bajar todas las cosas que traían. Pero había tres personas. Por lo visto faltaba la madre, porque del asiento del copiloto se bajó una niña. Dios era muy bonita, con el pelo castaño hasta casi la cintura con un cintillo para que no se cayera a su cara. No se parecía en nada a la niña que recuerdo que venía algunas veces en vacaciones. Sus ojos eran grandes y muy expresivos de un color chocolate. Dios Edward contrólate, recuérdate que cuando eran pequeños siempre andaban molestándose y haciendo cosas para que el otro se enojara. Pero, se veía realmente algo ansiosa y tímida. Yo también lo estaría de llegar a un lugar ajeno donde no recuerdo a la gente con la que pretenden que pase mis vacaciones.

El chico que venía en el asiento trasero traía cara de pocos amigos. Suponía que se sentía de la misma manera en que me sentía yo. Por lo menos no era el único que no deseaba estar aquí. Alice se acerco a los nuevos, respire profundamente antes de bajar las escaleras y darle cara a los dos meses que se venían.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo

Ubita: espero que les haya gustado, por que nosotras lo pasamos genial escribiendo esto jajaja. Esperamos sus reviews se aceptan quejas, aplausos, tomates o lo que sea, así que denle al botón mágico verde que nos hace tan feliz que dice Reviews. Les dejo mi messenger por cualquier duda o si me queren asesinar por algo panchita_ubi(hotmail y blabla) no duden en agregar por que no muerdo. Gracias por leer muchos besitos a todos =)

Shia: a mi me encanto el como quedo este capitulo. Espero que a ustedes también y como les dijo mi amiga compañera, dejen RR con sus ideas nosotras tomamos todo las cosas que nos dan :P eso sonó un tanto raro … :P . nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, que espero que pronto salga. Y mi mail es… vale16_stormhot... Y yo tampoco muerdo, o eso creo…


End file.
